


Little Things

by spoke



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we remember that Jack is kind of a jerk sometimes, while Pitch retains the title of reigning champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

What Jack notices first is something stuck under the snow. He can’t really make it out, so he creeps closer, uncertain at first. It might be anything - which is the thought that causes him to start gently brushing the snow off. He can’t leave something stuck there, after all. 

(He actually can, and has, which is a thought he shoves to the back of his mind.)

And his prize is - a frog. Which he kind of frowns at for a second, and then starts smiling. They’re kind of cute, and he can’t leave the little guy to freeze _after_ he’s gone and scooped him out of the cold. “I know just the place for you, little friend. Houses are always nice and warm, right?”

* * *

He comes because of the fear, as he always does. Another bad dream, the closest thing to belief that he can get lately. The shape of this one is _pathetic_ , though. He slumps over a chair by the bed, watching it. “A _frog_. Really? Don’t you have any imagination, child. There are so many things that are _worse_ in the world.”

Idly, irritated, he tries to grab it. He’d really expected it to hop out of the way or something precious of the sort.

Instead the sand darkens faintly, before the frog squirms out of his grasp.

(The breath of guilt in his mind is so faint he doesn’t really notice.)


End file.
